


Down on the Boardwalk.

by Super_H0odie



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_H0odie/pseuds/Super_H0odie
Summary: Three girls travelling through the states, stopping in at Santa Carla for a few weeks on the way. None of them could have ever imagined what they would get themselves into while visiting the little beach town.The real question is, after everything is said and done; what will they decide to do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I feel like the Lost Boys should get a lot more love though!  
> I will update as quickly as i can.
> 
> Enjoy!

Even though the girls had been driving for hours, all three were excited when they saw the bright lights of Santa Carla in the distance. Nova glanced back at Ashley, who was sitting in the back of the car, as she threw her hands up and cheered in excitement. The two girls in front simply laughed, though they were just as excited. Nova looked around them as they neared the town, leaning back in her seat.

It was just after sunset by the time they had parked up beside the little house they were staying in. Nova silently thanked Ashley’s grandmother who had offered them this place before she died. It was a quaint little place, cozy and homey. It was just what they needed after that long drive.

The three girls stood in the living area of the house, having just finished putting their stuff in their chosen rooms. Now they were trying to decide what to do for the remainder of the night.

“I think we should go exploring. There is always rides and stuff down on the boardwalk, plus it isn’t even late!” Ashley said, and Nova could practically see the excitement radiating off her.

Nova glanced at Kat, knowing that the eldest girl would be the most tired since she had been driving all day.

In all honesty, Nova wasn’t bothered what they did now. But since Kat seemed unsure, Nova made the choice. “We might as well go down, we can explore a bit and keep her happy.” She nodded to Ashley. “And we could get some food. I will drive.” She added, figuring that the only reason Kat wasn’t into the idea was because she would have to drive. Even though the Mustang convertible was Kat’s pride and joy, she was fine with letting Nova drive occasionally. Nova was trusted with it, Ashley, not so much. But the youngest girl couldn’t drive anyway, so they needn’t worry.

It didn’t take long for Kat to agree, like Nova thought the idea of not driving persuaded her. Soon enough, Nova found herself pulling into a parking space near the boardwalk.

The three girls walked along the boardwalk, all in varying stages of amazement at the amount of people still out at this time. Sure, it was still relatively warm outside, warm enough that Nova had rolled her hoodie’s sleeves to her elbows.

Nova kept an eye on Ashley, knowing she would love nothing more than to disappear into the crowd to find something interesting. It wasn’t the first time the younger girl had vanished because something had caught her eye.

There was a strange atmosphere on the boardwalk, it was crowded but not overly so. Nova couldn’t explain it, but it was like the quiet before the storm. Her train of thought was broken when she heard Ashley squeal in excitement. The red-head rushed over to a nearby wall, with the other two girls following behind.

Nova had no idea what could have gotten her friend so excited, but when she seen the wall in front of them, she figured it out pretty quick. Plastered all over this brick wall were missing person’s posters. No two were the same.

“This place is so awesome!” Ashley squeaked, causing Nova to roll her eyes.

The older girl moved her grey gaze over each of the posters, her eyebrows lifting in slight interest.

“I didn’t expect it to be this many.” Nova heard Kat speak to her left, the eldest obviously experiencing the same curious shock as she was.

Nova was about to reply when an ominously loud noise overtook their hearing. All three girls turned on the spot, glancing around. Nova blinked, it was like the sound was everywhere at once, but she eventually realised it was the sound of engines – of _motorcycle_  engines.

Kat was the first to find the source of the noise and chose to alert Nova by elbowing her in the side. Nova followed her friends gaze until it landed on four figures in the distance. Even though they were a fair bit away from the trio, they were approaching fast. After what could only have been a minute, the rumbling of engines stopped. Nova and her friends watched as the bikes were parked up, near their car no less, and four males climbed off them.

Nova quickly noticed that not one of the males was wearing a helmet, but all four seemed to not be bothered in the slightest.

The three girls watched as the males walked to the boardwalk. The most intimidating of all four was at the front. Clearly, he was the leader of the group, since he held an intimidating sense of authority despite the fact he had a platinum blonde mullet, which Ashley was quietly giggling at.

The one behind him was tall, had a head of dark messy hair. He seemed to just be bored of everything, simply following along behind the ‘leader’ like he had nothing better to do.

At the back of the group, was two younger males messing around with each other. Nova could tell that one had a mane of messy blond hair, which was sticking up in every direction. This one had a playful grin on his face almost the entire time.

When Nova’s grey gaze moved to the last male, her breath caught in her throat. The last one was by far the youngest of the four, possibly around her own age of 18. His hair was blond and curly, long enough to hang down his back. Like the male before, this one also had a playful grin on his face.

“What the fuuuuck…” Nova heard Ashley say while Kat nodded in agreement.

She glanced at her friends, seeing the two other girls as entranced with these new comers as she was. From where she was standing though, Nova could have sworn that Kat’s eyes were solely focused on the dark haired one who looked like he would rather be anywhere than here.

When Nova looked back at the males, she watched as they moved to stand near the railings at the edge of the boardwalk.

Her eyes moved from one to the other, starting with the blond leader and glancing over each of them like before. The only difference this time, was that when her gaze landed on the curly haired one at the back, she found that he was staring straight back at her.

Once again, Nova’s breathing hitched in her throat, though she couldn’t bring herself to look away. There wasn’t much distance between them, only really the width of the boardwalk. But no matter how many people walked through her line of sight, Nova found that the eye contact with the blond male never broke.

It was only when Nova received another elbow to the ribs that she blinked and looked away.

“Come on Nova, it’s food time!” Ashley said and Nova guessed she had already lost interest in the strangers across from them.

Nova opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Ashley taking her hand and pulling her along. She couldn’t help but look back across the boardwalk though and was rather surprised that when she did, she saw he was still watching her. Now though, he had a rather lazy smile gracing his features.

Nova kept her facial expression as neutral as she could as she was dragged away, her eyes only moving from him when Kat walked into the back of her.

“That was so weird. Those guys like appeared out of nowhere and on bikes!” Ashley said, practically gushing as she let go of Nova’s hand and led the girls towards a Chinese takeaway she had spotted in the distance.

The young redhead glanced back at the two older girls, a sly smile on her face. “Not to mention that you two were spotted from all the way across the boardwalk!” She giggled.

Nova and Kat glanced at each other, both frowning. “What are you talking about?” Kat asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Ashley with a slight glare.

“Oh, come on! I have known the both of you long enough to know when someone takes your interest. And both of those boys were cute.” Ashley replied, rolling her eyes. “Plus, the blond one seemed to have taken quite an interest in our dear Nova.”

With both girls now looking at her, Nova rolled her eyes. “Don’t be stupid. It is probably just because we are strangers here. We stick out like sore thumbs.” She said, shrugging. “Can we go eat now? It is getting late and I am starving.”

The other two girls laughed as Nova walked passed them and into the restaurant. In the end, the three girls decided to get some food to go and then take it to the beach to eat it.

The beach was busy by the time they got there, since it was only just after 10pm. There were a lot of bonfires, with bodies dancing around in varying stages of inebriation. A few of the drunker males called out to the three girls, but one look from Kat quickly silenced them.

Nova chose a spot near the rocks at the edge of the boardwalk. It was quieter here, less noise from the rowdy beach goers. They were still close enough though that they could see what was going on and hear the distant music from the carnival rides on the boardwalk.

The girls sat, happily eating and chatting about what their expectations of this stop in their trip would be. Even after they had eaten, they sat there a little longer. Ashley constantly pestering them to go to the carnival and after a solid half hour of her whining, they eventually agreed.

Soon enough, Nova found herself following behind an overly excited Ashley as she looked at everything the carnival had to offer.

Not being a fan of rides though, Nova just waved them off as they tried to get her to go on a ride with them and instead wandered off towards the railings of the pier. She leaned against the metal, looking out over the water. She was lost in thought, watching the waves below when she sensed someone walk up the railings on her right.

She didn’t need to look to know who it was, it was like she instinctively knew already. Slowly, she turned her head, raising an eyebrow when she saw he was a lot closer than she originally thought. From where he was standing less than a meter away, he was already grinning at her.

“I haven’t seen you around here before.” He said, leaning back against the railing as he looked at her.

“That’s because we only got here today.” She replied evenly, eyeing him rather cautiously. Up close, she could see his clothing better. The jacket he wore was like nothing she had ever seen before but she liked it, not that she would admit that out loud. And his eyes, they were a strikingly bright blue, much more interesting than her dull grey ones.

“Ohhh, so you really are new!” He grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you want a tour of the place?” He added, still grinning at her.

Nova just stared at him, eyebrows furrowed slightly. “No thank you.” She replied politely, still eyeing him carefully. She got a strange vibe from him, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was.

The male just shrugged, not seeming to be bothered by her rejection. “Where’s your friends?”

“Where are yours?” Nova retorted, looking at him with raised eyebrows. Her change of tone was not unnoticed by him, or so she figured by the pleased look crossing his features.

He simply laughed again, though she was sure he wasn’t laughing directly at her.

“We don’t get interesting folk like you around her very often. You’re fun, I like it.” He told her, the words falling from his mouth easily. He had no idea what it was about this woman that had caught his attention, but here he was. This was the first time ever that he was talking to a human who he had no intention of feeding from, and that made him feel a bit strange. “I am Marko, by the way.”

“This place must be really boring if you think I am interesting.” She replied, laughing. “My name is Nova.” She smiled, deciding then and there that she didn’t feel threatened by him, nor was she wary of him. If anything, she felt particularly comfortable with him around, which was obviously strange since she had just met him.

“Nice to meet you, Nova.” He smiled, taking her hand and gently pressing his lips against her knuckles. She felt herself shiver as he said her name, which she thought was extremely weird since it was not cold outside, but she didn’t voice it out loud.

“You too.” She said, staring back at him as he looked at her.

She was about to say something else when she heard her name being called from somewhere behind her. Looking back over her shoulder, she could see Kat and Ashley walking over, though they stopped when they saw who she was with.

She turned back to look at him, only then noticing he was still holding onto her hand. His long fingers were idly playing with the gold ring she always wore on her middle finger, but he was still looking at her.

“I have to go.” She said quietly, finding herself getting lost in those bright blue eyes.

Marko nodded, releasing her hand with a smile. Never once did he look at her friends who were behind her, still shouting out her name. “See you around, Nova.” He smiled and pushed himself up off the railing.

“Bye Marko.” She said, smiling back at him. She had no idea, but hearing her say his name made his stomach flip, something that hadn’t happened in a  _long_  time. He would have to make sure to ask Dwayne about this.

The two smiled at each other once more before Nova turned and headed towards her friends, who were both staring at her with rather shocked expressions.

Nova laughed. “Come on guys, let’s go home.” She said, though she couldn’t help but move her fingers to the ring she wore, idly playing with it like he had.

She didn’t look back, it was like she knew he wouldn’t be there this time. And if she had looked she would have been right. She wasn’t worried though, she had a feeling she would see him again soon. And although it confused her, she was looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second chapter is up!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Nova had barely sat her ass in the driver’s seat before Ashley asked what the hell went down with ‘the cute biker dude’.

The older girl just shrugged, though a smile was tugging at her lips. “He just came over, said he hadn’t seen me around before and introduced himself. That’s all.” Nova replied as she backed the car out of the space and began the drive home.

“Oh come on, Nova! Are you seriously telling me that we didn’t watch him kiss your hand?” Ashley gave her friend a smug smile, knowing she had caught her out.

“That was just after he introduced himself.” Nova shrugged, seriously not seeing what the big deal is. “Anyway, how were the rides?” She added, successfully getting Ashley off the topic for the rest of the drive, though she knew her tactic did not go unnoticed.

After they reached their house, all three girls clambered out. Each of them exhausted after the long day, though the two older girls were showing it much more than the youngest.

Kat had to pretty much drag Ashley inside since the younger one was just so looking forward to seeing everything the next day, much to Kat’s chagrin since she wanted nothing more than some sleep.

Nova locked up the car and was just about to step onto the porch of the house when she felt the hair on her arms and on the back of her neck stand up. She looked around, a frown forming on her lips, she hated this feeling, the one where it feels like you are being watched.

She didn’t see anything though, so pushed the thought away and headed inside. Like Kat, Nova just wanted to sleep and she silently prayed to God that Ashley would shut the hell up and go to sleep.

Thankfully, it took no more than ten minutes for Ashley to give up her excited state when she saw how exhausted her two friends were. The redhead surrendered for the night, promising that they would be up early the next day to continue with their exploring.

Nova took great delight in saying her goodnights to her friends before she traipsed up the stairs to her bedroom. It wasn’t an overly glamorous room, but she liked the dark grey walls and dark furniture that was in it. Plus, she managed to bag herself one of the double beds.

She quickly changed into the old football shorts she liked to sleep in, pairing it with a simple vest. It was while she was brushing her teeth that her thoughts once again went back to her strange encounter with Marko on the boardwalk. She just couldn’t figure out why she was so comfortable around a guy who was pretty much a stranger, but she also couldn’t deny it. There was just something about him that drew her in, but what that was exactly, she had no idea.

With a sigh, she washed her face before exiting her joined bathroom and climbing into her bed. She stared up at the ceiling as she tried to force her brain to quit for the night. But between her exhausting day, the first encounter with the ‘biker dudes’ as Ashley had taken to calling them and then that feeling of being watched, her mind was in overdrive. Eventually though, probably after exhaustion finally took over, she managed to fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, it was well past noon when Nova woke up. She knew she was tired, but she didn’t think she was _that_  tired. With a groan, she sat up and clambered out of bed. She could hear the other two downstairs, probably bickering about something, so she made her way out of the room.

“It’s about damn time you woke up!” Ashley called out as soon as she seen Nova walking barefoot down the stairs. “I was just about to come up and drag you out.”

Nova just rolled her eyes, throwing herself down onto the couch in the open sitting room. It was common knowledge for the three girls that out of everything, Nova loved to sleep. She would sleep every chance she got and for as long as humanely possible. Kat didn’t mind much, since she had similar feelings about it, but it annoyed Ashley to no end since she was always up ridiculously early.

“What are we doing today anyway?” Nova asked from her spot on the couch, tilting her head to look at Kat and Ashley who were standing in the kitchen.

“Exploring. Duh.” Ashley replied, rolling her eyes.

Kat playfully pushed Ashley, knocking the younger girl off balance. “Behave.” She scolded, giving Ashley a playfully stern look.

Nova huffed and pushed herself up, “Fine. Just let me shower then I am happy to do whatever you want.” She said, glancing at Ashley who just grinned back at her. “Within reason.” Nova added, laughing when the younger girls grin faltered.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Nova went back up. As soon as she went back into her bedroom, she headed over to her wardrobe, which she had thankfully unpacked her backpack into.

It was a relatively warm day, so Nova picked out a pair of denim shorts, a white vest and her favourite checked shirt to put over the top. Her combat boots were downstairs, so she would pull them on before they left. On her way by her chest of drawers, she grabbed clean underwear as well before heading into the bathroom to shower.

It never really took Nova long to shower and get ready, since she really didn’t care much about her appearance. Sure, she dressed the way she liked and even treated herself to getting her ears pierced multiple times, with two piercings in the left and four on the right. Most of the time her long brown hair was just tied up in a rather messy ponytail, with her thick full fringe covering her forehead.

So, no more than half an hour later, the three girls were locking up the house and heading down to the boardwalk once more. Nova slipped on her sunglasses, walking slightly behind the other two.

Kat chose to drive today, so Nova took her usual spot as shotgun, with Ashley sprawled out in the back.

Nova was surprised to see the boardwalk just as busy as it was the previous night. It seems that there is no time of day where this little town wasn’t busy.

Ashley took the lead, with Nova and Kat trailing a little behind her. The younger girl was happily walking along the boardwalk, looking at the window of almost every shop it held. It was a relatively quiet walk, that was until Ashley spotted something that instantly piqued her interest.

“Ooooh, comic books!” Ashley grinned and quickly made her way to the shop in question. Nova and Kat glanced at each other for a moment, then they followed.

It was a quaint little shop, with rows of stands filled with different comics. Besides them, the shop appeared to be empty. Ashley almost immediately started to browse the stands, occasionally picking up a comic and looking at it more closely. She had always had a strange love for comics, which was really out of character for a girly girl like her.

Nova glanced around, picking up a comic that was near her and flipping through the pages. Kat just hung around in the back, glancing at the posters on the wall to waste time until Ashley got bored.

It was quiet, except for Ashley humming as she looked at the comics and even though she was preoccupied by looking at all of the different printed pages, it was her who noticed the two boys standing and staring at them from where they had just walked out.

“Oh, hello!” Ashley said brightly, causing Nova to look up from the comic she was flicking through. “Do you work here?” Ashley tried again, though both boys stayed quiet and simply stared at them.

It took a solid minute and a half (Kat was counting), for the two boys to get themselves together, much to Nova’s amusement.

“Uh, yeah. My name is Alan and he is Edgar, my brother.” It was the slightly taller one who spoke, who had shorter hair when compared to the other one who had a bandana tied through his longer hair.

“Sweet. I am Ashley, that’s Kat and Nova.” Ashley said, introducing herself and the two behind her as well, who both nodded in greeting.

“You are new here?” Alan asked, glancing between all three. Nova arched an eyebrow, a strange sense of Déjà vu overcoming her. It took her a moment to realise that it was because of her similar conversation with Marko the day before.

“Yes.” Kat replied, cutting off Ashley from telling them too much.

For the first time since they got there, the boy with the bandana moved. Four pairs of eyes watched him, albeit one set was much more interested than the rest, as he walked over to one of the stands, seemingly looking for a particular comic.

“Edgar, don’t..” Alan tried to stop him, but a look from his brother halted his speech.

“If they are going to stay here, they deserve to know.” Edgar said, holding out a comic to Nova, since she was closest.

She stared at him from behind her sunglasses for a moment before she reached out and took it. “’Vampires Everywhere.’?” She read aloud, raising an eyebrow. She lifted her glasses and placed them on top of her head. “You are joking, right?” She asked, skeptically looking between both brothers.

From behind her, Kat laughed. “Are you trying to tell us there are vampires in this town?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Both boys glanced at each other before Edgar took up the job of explaining everything that they thought they needed to know. That they knew there were vampires in the town, which is what caused the high murder rate, and that they had given themselves the honorary title as the official vampire slayers of the town.

After they were done, all three girls just stared at them. Both Kat and Nova had doubtful looks, whereas Ashley looked like she believed every word.

“That is so cool.” Ashley said, clapping her hands in front of her.

Nova and Kat just rolled their eyes, but otherwise stayed silent.

“Here, take this as well.” Edgar said, holding out another comic for Ashley to take. “It will teach you how to protect yourselves from them.” He explained as she hesitantly took it from him. “And just as a precaution.” He dug around in the pockets of his jeans until he pulled out a card. “Just call me if you need anything.” He smiled as she took it, watching as she tucked it into the pocket of her jeans.

“I will.” She replied, flashing a charming smile at him.

Before anything else could be said, Kat cleared her throat loudly. “Okay, time to go.” She said, looking at an imaginary watch on her wrist, causing Nova to laugh.

“Come on Ash. Let’s go.” Nova said, still laughing as she followed Kat out of the shop. It took a few minutes, but eventually Ashley followed, though it did not go unnoticed by the other two that she had a rather shy smile.

“I have a date tonight!” She giggled, seeing both of her older friends staring at her.

“Please tell me you are joking.” Kat deadpanned as Nova just groaned loudly.

When Ashley shook her head, looking annoyed that her friends weren’t excited for her, the older girls managed to rein in their mildly disinterested reactions to both frown at her.

“Are you telling me you didn’t get the serious weird vibes from those two?” Nova asked as the three continued to walk along the boardwalk.

“Of course not! I like the fact that they are eccentric.” Ashley retorted, shoving Nova on the shoulder.

Kat rolled her eyes, walking behind the others. “Please don’t get all obsessed over the whole ‘there are vampires everywhere!’ thing.” She said, putting on a terrible impression of the boys as she said it.

Nova laughed while Ashley huffed, though Nova quickly got her act together. “What one are you even going out with?” She asked, putting her sunglasses back down over her eyes.

“Edgar.” Ashley replied, still sulking that they weren’t excited for her. And although she didn’t voice it out loud, Ashley was rather smug that she was the first to get a date out of the three.

“Just be careful with them. Something is off, but I can’t work out what.” Nova warned, with Kat nodding in agreement. “For now though, lets finish wandering around. Then I say we go home, get some pizza delivered and you can get ready for your date.”

As expected, this immediately cheered up the youngest who regathered the spring in her step as they continued their journey down the boardwalk. They chatted, found some promising clothing stores and even an arcade. There was one shop that caught all of their attention, since it was the only one that was closed.

 The three girls stood in front of the shop, Ashley and Nova looking in the window, while Kat looked around. “VideoMax.” Kat said aloud as she read the sign that was above the shop. “I wonder why it isn’t open.” She added, looking into the shop and seeing all of the electronics and movies inside.

“No idea.” Nova replied, losing interest in the randomly closed shop. “Maybe they are on a sick day or something.”

In the end, the three girls left, figuring they would find out in time what was going on with the shop. They wandered for a further half hour before they backtracked and headed back to the car. It was a quick drive back to the house, with all three girls getting distracted by their own thoughts. It did not escape Nova’s notice that they hadn’t seen Marko or his friends that day, which she found rather strange, but she quickly shrugged it off.

Almost as soon as the car was parked, Ashley was out and making her way to the house. She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement, the other two were not as enthusiastic.

So while Ashley went straight for a shower, Nova and Kat ordered some pizza. As they waited, both for the food and for Ashley to finish showering, the two discussed what they were going to do tonight.

“We will need to drop her off at the boardwalk anyway,” Kat pointed out as Nova relaxed on her favourite couch.

“Well since we will be down anyway, I say we go to the beach. We could crash one of the bonfires that seem to always be going on down there.” Nova replied, earning a nod from Kat who obviously agreed with the plan.

Both girls had no qualms about meeting new people in peculiar circumstances. The two had known each other for years, having met at a halfway house for orphans when they were both sixteen. After that, they were inseparable. After starting at a new school, the two girls met Ashley who, despite being a year younger, was tasked with showing Kat and Nova around their new school and making sure they were comfortable. Ever since then, they were a trio who were practically joined at the hip.

Soon after Ashley reappeared, thankfully not all dressed up for her date quite yet, their food did too. And so, the three girls ate, all lounging around in the sitting area. Kat explained to Ashley what her and Nova were planning to do for the night, causing the younger girl to playfully scowl.

“I hope you aren’t going to spy on me and my date.” She said, pointing at the other two accusingly.

Kat rolled her eyes while Nova made a dramatic gagging sound. “Believe me, I do not want to be anywhere near you. Seeing you all cute and mushy…” Nova said, pretending to gag again, which caused the other two to laugh.

Once the pizza was thoroughly eaten, Ashley disappeared to her room again to finish getting ready while Nova and Kat cleared up. The two older girls made themselves comfortable in the sitting room once more, knowing Ashley would probably take an age to finish getting ready.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe you actually took an hour to get ready.” Kat grumbled, leaning back in her seat while Nova laughed as she drove them down to the boardwalk.

It had really taken Ashley just over an hour to finish doing her hair, and choosing an outfit that she thought was suitable for her date with the longer haired Frog brother. Nova was actually impressed with how much effort the younger girl had put into her appearance.

Nova would never admit it, but she did quite like the floral dress Ashley was wearing, she just knew she would never wear anything like it herself. Nova was more of a shorts and shirt type of girl, rather than a girly girl like Ashley. Kat was somewhere in between, being comfortable in almost anything.

She would happily admit though, that when Ashley had informed herself and Kat of the brothers’ surnames, they did have a good giggle over it. It was more surprise than anything, they just weren’t expecting such an…unusual surname. It was needless to say though, Ashley was not impressed at her friends laughing at her date's surname, but she didn’t really ask for much except that they don’t mention it to him. Which was fine, since the two older girls didn’t really see themselves spending much time around the Frog brothers anyway.

It was just after sunset when they arrived at the boardwalk. With Ashley once again practically jumping out of the car and making a run for it. Kat though, was quicker and pulled the younger girl back. “Hang on, girl.” She said, frowning.

The eldest then went on to tell Ashley exactly what her and Nova were planning to do, so if Ashley needed them she knew where to find them. It wasn’t until they were sure Ashley understood what they were trying to tell her, that they let the girl run off to meet her date at the carnival.

Nova leaned against the car, watching as Ashley disappeared into the crowd. “I am worried about how enthusiastic she is about this.” She told her friend, pushing herself up off of the car with a frown.

Kat just shrugged. “There is no way she will listen to us. If shit is going to hit the fan, she needs to find out herself.” She said as the two started to wander down the boardwalk.

It was quiet for a while, until something caught Nova’s attention. “Hey, that shop is open!” She said, pointing at the video store which was closed earlier that day.

Kat raised an eyebrow, following her friend towards the shop. “It must be a video store thing, only being open at night.” She mused quietly as Nova walked into the shop.

There was a girl about their age behind the counter, who smiled at them as they entered. She introduced herself as Maria and offered her help if they needed it. In all honesty, the shop was similar to the Frog brothers’ comic book shop, except instead of comics, the stands were lined with movies.

Both girls were busy browsing the movies on selection when they heard a distinctly male voice speak from the back of the shop.

“Good evening and welcome to VideoMax!” He said from where he stood in the doorway that Nova assumed led into the back of the shop.

Nova and Kat looked at the man wearily, both having a slight issue with adults in authority. Nova knew it was harsh to judge a man she had just met, but it was like an innate reaction to distrust adults. If she was honest, the only adult she genuinely trusted was Ashley’s late grandmother.

The male smiled at the girls, seemingly not deterred by their silence or by their wary expressions. “You don’t look familiar. Are you new here?” He asked, causing both girls to share a glance.

Eventually, Nova nodded, guessing that Kat wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. Out of the two of them, Kat was the last one to trust someone.

The man practically beamed at them. “Well I hope you are liking the town! I am Max, the owner of this shop.” He smiled, moving into the main area of the store. “If you ever need anything, feel free to come in and ask.” The way he smiled at them made Nova rather uneasy. Like so many in this town, there was something about this man that unsettled her though she was unsure what it was.

Max opened his mouth to say something, when the sound of motorcycles cut him off. Nova watched as his beaming expression quickly soured into a scowl. “Please excuse me.” He said as he strode towards the door.

Nova glanced at Kat, who had already moved closer to the window so she could see what was happening, before following her.

Through the window, the girls watched as Max tried to persuade the four males on bikes to move away from the front of his shop, the key word being that he _tried_.

“Those boys are seriously hot, but serious trouble.” Nova turned, looking towards Maria as she spoke. She almost laughed at the dreamy expression on Maria’s face as she looked out at the boys.

Nova didn’t reply, instead glancing at Kat who was watching out the window intently. In the moment that Nova chose to glance at Kat though, the elder of the two elbowed Nova in the side. “It’s like he can sense you or something.” She mumbled, not tearing her eyes away from the window.

Nova didn’t understand what she meant until she looked back outside. Just like last time, she found an amused pair of bright blue eyes looking at her. It took a moment for her to realise that her own grey eyes went straight to him this time, rather than over all of them.

Nova and Marko continued to look at each other through the glass until Max eventually persuaded them to leave. Marko flashed a grin at Nova, who couldn’t help but smile back as she watched him ride away with the others.

“Damn kids.” Max muttered as he re-entered the shop. “I apologise about that. They always seem to loiter about outside of my shop.” He explained with a dramatic sigh. “Anyway, what was I saying? Oh, yes! I never caught your names?” He looked between the two girls, smiling again like that encounter with the boys never happened.

“I’m Nova and she is Kat.” Nova replied, glancing between him and Maria. She didn’t see a problem with knowing their names, she just wasn’t going to mention anything else.

“Nice to meet you both.” Max smiled. “As I said, if you ever need anything, feel free to drop in. I would be happy to help!” He said.

“Thank you. It was nice meeting you both.” Nova replied politely, ushering a silent Kat towards the door. With a final smile and a small wave, the two girls walked quickly down the boardwalk.

“Well he was fucking weird.” Kat said, making Nova laugh.

“Just another person in this weird ass town that is ridiculously unsettling.” Nova replied, rolling up the sleeves of the long sleeved checked shirt she had on. “Anyway, let’s head to the beach. It looks like there is some bonfires going on already.”

Kat nodded and turned, heading in the direction of the steps that led down to the beach. “I wonder how Ashley is doing with her date.” Kat mused, as they walked down the stairs.

“If I am honest, I really don’t want to know.” Nova replied, scrunching her nose up slightly as Kat laughed beside her.

The two girls walked along the beach, choosing to walk nearer to the water. As they passed a couple of bonfires, they quickly realised that so far, they seemed to be occupied with teenagers who were in varied stages of inebriation.

The girls chose to avoid the busier bonfires, instead looking for one a little quieter. They were nearing the end of the beach, with only a couple more bonfires in front of them, when they were called to by a couple of boys who were sitting around the fire.

Nova glanced at Kat, who shrugged but made no effort to approach them. The three boys at the fire, obviously impatient in their drunken states, got up and made to walk towards them instead.

“Well, aren’t you two pretty.” One said as he stood swaying in front of them. He was swaying so violently that Nova was impressed he could even see them. "You wanna stay and drink with us?"

“No thanks.” Kat replied, looking totally disinterested in the invitation.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun.” One of the other boys said as he reached out to wrap his hand around Nova’s arm, while another reached out for Kat’s, the third boy just stood slightly behind, looking like he was putting all of his effort into not falling over onto the sand.

Nova frowned at him, trying to pry his hand off her arm. “I really suggest you let me go before I kick you in the b-.”

“Hey, Nova!” Pretty much everyone who was within hearing distance turned in the direction of the voice, even Nova who had been interrupted midsentence. And Nova was not even remotely surprised to see Marko sauntering towards them with a grin on his face. Ever since she spotted him earlier that night, she had a feeling that they would run into each other at some point.

Almost instantly, the boys let go of them and backed up, watching wearily as Marko approached. “Everything alright here?” He asked, glancing between Nova and the boy standing closest to her.

“Hey, Marko.” Nova smiled, glancing at the other boys who seemed to have sobered up seriously quick. It was pretty easy to tell that Marko and his friends had a bit of a reputation in this town, since everyone was wary of the four males. “Everything is fine.” She replied, seeing Kat throw a smug smile towards the other boys as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Good.” Marko replied. Even though he was still smiling, his tone was low enough that it made the other boys turn and head back to their bonfire without another word.

Nova smiled at him, feeling rather happy to see him again. “Thank you for that. Though I think we had it under control.”

Marko just raised an eyebrow, a small amused smirk on his lips. He then glanced at Kat, who was watching the two of them silently.

“Oh. Kat, this is Marko. Marko, this is Kat.” Nova introduced them, feeling a little embarrassed that she had forgot they hadn't actually met.

Kat nodded in greeting, a small smile on her lips.

“Nice to meet you, Kat.” Marko replied brightly. “Do you guys wanna come meet the boys? They are dying to meet you guys.” He added, his blue eyes focusing back on Nova.

Nova glanced at Kat, who simply shrugged, though Nova could see the slight excitement on her friend’s face. A smile appeared on Nova’s lips as she remembered that Kat had seemed to take an interest in one of the boys anyway.

“Sure.” Nova replied, earning a cheer from the blond in front of her. He gently took Nova’s hand, leading her back along the beach with Kat following.

It didn’t take them long to find Marko’s friends, since they were sitting by the stairs that led up to the pier at the other end of the beach. There wasn’t much light from the fires down this end, but thankfully there was the streetlights and the lights from the carnival rides.

“Guys, this is Nova and Kat!” Marko introduced them, dropping himself into an empty spot on the sand and pulling Nova down to sit beside him. Kat didn’t hesitate to take a seat next to her friend.

There was a chorus of three greetings, varying in tone and volume. And Marko took it upon himself to introduce his friends. “So he is David,” Pointing to the one with the platinum blond mullet who was watching Nova with an amused smirk on his face. “That’s Paul.” He had moved onto the other blond that she had seen messing around with Marko the day before.

“It’s nice to meet you girls!” Paul said, throwing his hands up in the air and successfully making both girls laugh.

“And lastly, is Dwayne.” Marko nodded to the final one. The dark-haired one simply watched the two girls with a seemingly uninterested expression, though it did not go unnoticed that his gaze moved towards Kat more often than not.

The two girls said their own greetings, with Nova smiling at each one of them.

“So how are you enjoying Santa Carla?” David asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he spoke.

“It’s nice. Much warmer than Washington.” Nova replied, shifting until she was sitting cross legged on the sand.

Kat nodded in agreement and for a while the two girls spoke about what brought them to the little town in the first place. Neither girl was bothered about telling these boys anything. It was a strange feeling for them, especially when they were usually very secretive about their personal things. But they both felt comfortable letting them know more about them than they usually let on.

“Wait, there are three of you, right? Where is the other one?” Paul asked, looking between both girls.

Marko had turned to look at Nova just in time to see her scrunch up her face at something she clearly didn’t like. To him, it was cute. Though he was sure she wouldn’t feel the same.

“She is on a date.” Nova answered, earning a curious look from all four males.

“With someone you don’t particularly like?” David asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement as Paul nodded beside him. “Yeah, with a look like that, you clearly do not like the dude.” The younger male mused, looking between Nova and Kat.

“She is out with bandana Frog brother.” Kat replied, leaning back on her hands as she relaxed a bit.

It wasn’t hard to notice that every one of their faces darkened at the mention of Edgar Frog, causing Nova to raise a curious brow. She looked to Marko, figuring he at least would explain. “Those brothers are bad news.” He eventually replied.

Nova laughed. “Funny, that’s what they said about you guys.” She mused, scratching the back of her neck. She did not miss the looks the boys gave each other, mostly to David. Neither Nova or Kat mentioned the whole vampire thing, saving the youngest girl the embarrassment should it ever be brought up again while she was there.

“Well, it’s her decision really. There isn’t much we can do to stop her even though those two gave us some really weird vibes.” Nova shrugged and Kat nodded, though neither girl looked particularly happy about it.

Thankfully the subject was dropped relatively quickly after that. The girls sat there with them for a few hours, long after it was completely dark. Nova sat happily talking with Marko, just learning more about him and the place he called home. She learned a fair amount about Paul as well since he occasionally butted into their conversation.

Kat quickly had her attention snapped up by the quietest of the boys, and for a long time the two sat off a little bit on their own talking.

They really had no intention of leaving until they heard their names being called from up on the boardwalk. Nova looked up to see Ashley leaning over one of the railings and  looking down at them.

“Guess it’s time to go then.” Nova sighed, glancing back at Marko. She stood up, brushing the sand off her shorts, listening to Kat do the same.

She looked back at Marko with a small smile. “I had fun tonight.” She told him, earning a grin from the blond. “I will see you around?” She asked.

“You can count on it.” He replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards him.

Nova laughed, letting him pull her towards him. She glanced at the stairs to see that Kat had already said her goodbyes and was waiting patiently. With a smile, Nova stood on her tip-toes and kissed Marko’s cheek. “See you around then.” She grinned as she untangled herself from his arm and made her way over to Kat.

She glanced back at him to see him watching her leave with a grin. With a final wave to the rest of the boys, and a final smile to Marko, Nova and Kat climbed the stairs that led back up to the boardwalk. They had barely stepped onto it before they heard a loud cheer from back down where the boys were, causing both girls to laugh.

When they reached Ashley, she was looking at them with a strange expression. “Why are you hanging around with them?” She asked, frowning at her friends. “Edgar and Alan warned us about them!”

It took all Nova had in her to not roll her eyes. “We are big girls Ash, we can handle ourselves.” Nova replied. “Before you met him, you didn’t mind the boys anyway.” She added, raising an eyebrow at the youngest girl.

“That was before we knew they were bad news!” She replied lowly, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

Nova couldn’t resist rolling her eyes this time. “Can we just go home now? You haven’t said how your date went.” She said, trying to steer the conversation away from her and Kat.

It took a moment, but soon enough Ashley was happily telling them all about her date as they walked back to the car. Nova tried her hardest to listen and not frown at what she heard, a quick glance at Kat told her that she was feeling the same.

Kat drove them home tonight, after Nova stated that she had a headache and didn’t feel like it. All the way home, Ashley continued to retell the entire story of what happened on her date. On how they went on all the rides, how he bought her food and even told her anything she wanted to know about the ‘vampire problem’ Santa Carla seemed to have.

“So, I am going out with him again tomorrow.” She said, a tiny smug smile on her face as she climbed out of the just parked car. Nova rolled her eyes, but managed to hold in any comment she wanted to make.

The three girls didn’t stay together long when they were finally secured in their little house. Nova was the first to say goodnight and head up to her room, suddenly feeling exhausted. She only barely managed to find the energy to get changed and brush her teeth before she climbed into bed. Literally minutes after her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night, as usual, the three girls found themselves parking up the car near the boardwalk. It was busier tonight, which Nova guessed was down to it being Friday.

“So where is he taking you tonight?” Kat asked Ashley as they all climbed out of the car.

“He said it was a surprise.” The younger girl replied, shrugging a pale shoulder.

Nova and Kat glanced at each other. “You remember those self defence moves we taught you?” Nova asked, frowning. She was pretty sure that the Frog brother wouldn’t dare do anything, but you couldn’t be too safe nowadays.

Ashley just rolled her eyes. “Stop worrying guys. He is a big softy. There is no way he would hurt me.” She sighed. “I will meet you guys later.” She added before turning on her heels and walking away.

“She is so touchy about this dude.” Kat said, crossing her arms as she watched her youngest friend walk away.

Nova nodded in agreement. “Maybe we should back off a little though. She is old enough to make her own decisions.” She didn’t particularly like the idea of it, but she would do it if it made her friend happy.

The two girls stayed quiet for a moment, then Kat turned to Nova.  “Come on, I say we get some take out.” She smirked, seeing Nova’s eyes light up at the mention of food.

“Let’s do it!” Nova replied loudly, throwing her arms up and successfully making her friend laugh.

And so both girls headed into the Chinese restaurant they had found their first day. They were served quickly, since they had managed to time it in between the meal time rushes.

“Let’s go sit on the pier, there’s always empty benches down at the end.” Nova suggested as they stepped out of the restaurant. Not that she waited for confirmation since she just started walking that way anyway.

The two girls found an empty bench right at the end of the pier. From here, they could see right out to sea without anything in the way. And since it was starting to get dark, the stars would soon be out.

They sat there for a while, quietly eating their food as they just watched the waves form and disappear in the water. Even though it was quiet, it was comfortable.

They stayed quiet long after they had finished eating, both lost in their thoughts.

“Hey, what do you think about Dwayne and Marko and that?” Kat asked randomly, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared out at the now dark sky.

Nova raised an eyebrow, turning to look at her friend. “What do you mean?” She replied, slouching slightly on the bench.

Kat sighed, choosing to not answer for a moment. “Do you…feel weird around them?” She asked, seemingly picking her words carefully. “Like, when you are with Marko, does it feel like, I dunno, you are….complete?” Kat was hesitant, feeling more stupid by the minute. “I don’t know how to explain it. But even though I have only met them all once, being with Dwayne just made everything shitty disappear.”

Nova watched as her friend rambled, a little shocked. “You mean like when you are with them all the fucked up stuff is just gone? Like it never happened?” Nova asked quietly, half smiling. “I know what you mean. I have felt like that since I met Marko, but I thought I had just finally went insane.” She laughed.

Kat stared at her, eyes widened slightly. “I am so glad it isn’t just me.” She eventually replied, rubbing her neck. “Do you get the weird vibes off them too?” She added as an afterthought, tilting her head to look at Nova.

“The whole ‘something is off with them, but I don’t know what’ vibe? Yeah.” Nova laughed. “Though I don’t mind it much. Like the Frog brothers and that Max guy freak me out. But Marko and the other boys, well don’t.” She said, finding it a little hard to explain. But by the look on Kat’s face, she figured she must have done a decent enough job.

Kat hummed, leaning back on her seat. “It is fucking weird. We barely know them, but we are already pretty comfortable with them.” She mused.

“Hey, you talking about us?” Both girls swung their heads around in surprise, neither having heard anyone approach them from behind.

Standing behind them, with that so common grin on his face was Marko. But he wasn’t alone this time since Dwayne was standing beside him.

“Haven’t you heard that its downright rude to sneak up on people?” Kat mumbled, pressing a hand on her chest where her heart was beating wildly.

Nova watched as Marko and Dwayne glanced at each other, obviously sharing some kind of inside joke that Nova and Kat weren’t privy too.

“Sorry, sorry.” Marko said, holding his hands up in surrender. “Do you guys wanna come hang with us?” He added, his blue eyes focusing on Nova.

“Where are David and Paul?” Nova asked, leaning on the back of the bench as she looked at them.

“They had business to take care of. They will no doubt join us later.” Nova blinked, taking a moment to realise it was Dwayne who had spoken.

Both girls glanced at each other, before shrugging. “Sure, it’s not like we are doing anything else.” Nova replied, pushing herself up off the bench and going around it.

“What are we going to do?” Kat asked, following Nova to stand in front of the boys.

Again, both boys glanced at each other, this time though they were grinning. “How about we go for a ride?” Marko asked, immediately wrapping an arm around Nova’s shoulders.

“You mean on the bikes?” Nova asked, looking up at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Yep.” He replied brightly, already beginning to lead her down the boardwalk.

Nova shrugged a shoulder, though she had a bright smile on her face so it was clear that she was perfectly fine with the idea of it.

Within minutes, the boys had led Nova and Kat to the spot where they had left their bikes. Marko dropped his arm from Nova’s shoulder, only to take her hand and lead her over to his bike.

He climbed on first and turned to help Nova on, but to his surprise, she stood on the peg and swung her leg over, setting herself comfortably behind him. “What?” She laughed. “You think this is my first time on a bike?”

Something flashed across his face, so fast that Nova almost missed it. But soon enough his sly little smirk was back. “Well aren’t you full of surprises?” He grinned, taking her arms and wrapping them around his middle. “Hold on tight.” He smirked at her over his shoulder.

Nova grinned, shuffling forward until her chest was against his back, with her arms securely holding her to him. As he started the bike, Nova rested her head against his back, looking over to see Kat in a similar position with Dwayne.

The two girls made brief eye contact, both grinning, as the boys finally got the bikes moving. Dwayne and Kat disappeared from Nova’s vision and she guessed they were now in front. She lifted her head, loving the feeling of the warm breeze through her hair as Marko steered the bike off of the boardwalk. As soon as they hit the dirt road, Marko revved the engine, making Nova laugh as he pushed the bike to go faster. Nova had absolutely no idea where they were going, but she honestly didn’t care.

It seemed to Nova like barely any time had passed when she felt the bike slow beneath her. She looked around, seeing that they were all at the top of the cliff. Marko turned the bike off and kicked out the stand. Nova let go of him, leaning back so he could climb off.

Once they were both off, Marko took Nova’s hand and led her closer to the edge of the cliff. “What are we doing up here?” She asked, looking around to see Kat and Dwayne standing more than a few feet away.

Marko just shrugged, glancing at her with a grin. “We just thought you would appreciate the view.”

Nova arched an eyebrow, but when she looked out over the water, she realised he was right. “Woah.” She said, totally amazed at the sight. She could see the boardwalk, all lit up and crowded with people, and the beach with its nightly bonfires. Not to mention that since the sky was clear, she could make out almost every twinkling star that was in view. “This is amazing.” She said, glancing back at him to see he was already looking at her.

Her grey eyes moved over his features, immediately noticing the strange expression he held. “Marko? Are you alright?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

He didn’t reply though, instead he let go of her hand to move both of his to her face, gently holding her. “You have no idea what you do to me.” He told her softly, keeping his eyes on her.

Nova just stared at him, her lips parted slightly. She hadn’t anticipated anything like this from him, so it was safe to say she was thoroughly surprised.

He obviously noticed her expression because he half smiled. “I am going to kiss you now.” He told her as he leaned in slightly. He gave her a moment, just a single moment to react before he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Nova had never been one to believe that a single kiss was enough to knock the breath out of you, but here she was experiencing _exactly_ that.

It was a simple kiss, nothing extravagant. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t disappointed when he pulled away. That was exactly why she didn’t give him a chance to pull away entirely. Instead, her hands reached up to his jacket, using it to pull him back in for another kiss. Nova’s eyes closed and she could feel him smirking against her lips.

This time, it wasn’t such a simple kiss. Nova parted her lips for him as soon as he tried to gain entrance and she wasn’t shy about fighting him for dominance. It went on for a few moments, both Nova and Marko trying to out-kiss the other. In the end though, it was Nova who pulled away since she needed air to live.

She laughed at the smug smile on his face, playfully swatting him with her hand. He caught her wrist though, and instead brought her hand to his lips, watching her all the time.

Nova of course also had no idea of what that kiss had just proven. She couldn’t feel it as strongly as Marko could, she could feel the pull that drew her to him, but she had no clue that for him it was much more. He knew from that single kiss that she was meant for him, in every way. Her body and mind was made for him, just as his was made for hers.

The whole ‘soulmate’ thing was something Marko had never considered before now. He had always thought it was simply a legend. David had mentioned it casually only once, that vampires have a soul out there that is linked so tightly that it was a bond like no other. But he had also said that it was near impossible to find them.

That is why when Marko had mentioned it to David, the blond had laughed. It was only when Dwayne had brought it up too that their eldest brother chose to take it more seriously. A vampire finding its mate was rare enough, but two finding their mates at the same time? That was a near impossible encounter.

Nova smiled up at him, finding him entirely adorable in every way. She had no idea however, that he was silently communicating with his brother. It only took a few moments, but then it was decided. Tonight, the girls would be told everything. And hopefully, man both boys were hoping with every ounce of their being, that the girls would want to be with them even if it meant they had to give up their humanity.


	5. Chapter 5

Nova and Marko spent a few minutes just staring at each other, both getting lost in the other.

“There is something else we wanted to show you tonight.” Marko told her quietly as Dwayne and Kat appeared in her peripheral vision.

The two girls looked at each other. It was still relatively early, so neither really had a problem with it. Chances are Ashley wouldn’t be done with Mr Frog for a while anyway.

“Lead the way!” Nova said with a smile, still feeling rather giddy from their kiss.

Marko just smiled, tugging on her wrist so she followed him back to the bikes. Everyone climbed on, with both girls tucking themselves behind the boys. All four were quiet as they made their way back down the cliff, the two girls simply enjoying the wind blowing through their hair. The boys however, were talking silently to each other, trying to work out the best way to break the news to Nova and Kat. They also silently told their two other brothers of their plan, earning a sigh from one and a cheer from the other.

It wasn’t long until the boys were driving them over the sandy beach, sticking close to the water. The noises of the engines attracted the attention of the people at the bonfires, but they were paid no mind.

The further along the beach they got, the more alert that Nova became. She had never been this far over, not when they were travelling beneath the boardwalk. Despite the darkness, she kept her eyes peeled to try and remember where they were going. As much as she trusted Marko, even though that in itself was a little odd, she was a little wary and with a quick glance at her friend, she saw that Kat was the same.

Eventually, Marko slowed to a stop, kicking the stand out from underneath the bike. Nova frowned, sitting up as she looked around.

“Where are we?” She asked, her eyes following the jagged rocks that were sitting metres in front of her. She guessed they were at the bottom of the cliff, but from the opposite side.

“This is where we stay.” Marko explained, climbing off the bike and helping her off too.

“You wanted to show us your place?” Kat asked, looking between Dwayne and Marko. “Why didn’t you just say that?” She asked, raising a blonde brow.

It was not unnoticed that the two boys glanced at each other, making Nova narrow her eyes in slight suspicion.

Marko immediately noticed this and held his hands up in surrender. “It’s nothing bad, I swear!” He replied, talking fast. “We just need to talk to you about something important and we figured it would be better in some privacy.” He added, rubbing the back of his neck.

Nova could tell a mile away that he was nervous, but what was he nervous for?

In the end, Nova sighed. “We might as well hear you out since we are here anyway.” She began, still eyeing Marko with slight wariness.

Kat nodded in agreement. “Though if it gets weird, we are so gone.” She added, crossing her arms over her chest.

Both boys nodded, grinning at them. Nova and Kat were led inside the cliff, walking down a steep set of stairs that led into a cave. When they saw the interior, thanks to some metal drums which had fires lit in them, both girls looked around with wide eyes.

“Woah.” Kat said, totally marvelling at the fact they seemed to be standing in the lobby of an old-fashioned hotel.

“It’s cool right?” Marko grinned, pulling on Nova’s hand and leading her over to one of the couches. “It used to be a major attraction to Santa Carla, but then something happened and it ended up down here, so we commandeered it.” He explained, taking a seat on the couch and pulling Nova down beside him.

“You actually live here?” She asked, looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

“Yep! All four of us do.” He replied, watching as Dwayne pulled a rather shocked Kat over to the other couch.

“This is really cool.” Kat said dreamily, still looking around at the décor. “There is even a fountain!” She said, eyes wide as she spotted it.

Both boys chuckled, but they soon sobered up and instead wore serious expressions.

Nova noticed this and looked at Marko with a curious expression. “It must be something important to make you so serious.” She said, smiling slightly at him. She nudged him gently. “So, what is it that you had to talk to us about?” She asked, looking between him and Dwayne.

The two males looked at each other, hesitance in their eyes. They focused on each other for a few moments, confusing both girls who glanced at each other.

In the end Dwayne sighed, while Marko had a little triumphant smirk on his face as he reclined back on the seat.

“Alright,” Dwayne started, looking between both girls as he got their full attention. “Before I explain,” He threw a glance at Marko, clearly miffed that he had to do all of the explaining. “I want you both to promise that you will hear us out entirely before you react. And please leave any questions you have until the end.” The dark hair male looked between the girls with a serious expression. He stayed silent until both girls nodded their assent.

Even after they had agreed, he stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to think of how to tell them. “Do you remember last night when we were sitting on the beach and we were talking about your friend Ashley and how she was going out with one of the Frog brothers?” He asked.

Nova raised an eyebrow, not only was that the most she had ever heard him say in one go, but that was not what she expected this to be about. With a nod of her head, she silently told him she remembered. Kat simply mumbled a quiet, “Yes.”

“You mentioned that when you first met the two of them, they warned you about a certain…race that they believed to be here.” Dwayne continued, frequently glancing between the two girls, trying to see if they would work it out before he explicitly said it.

Kat snorted a laugh. “You mean the vampire thing?” She asked, leaning back on the couch as she laughed. It seemed that in her laughter, she didn’t notice that the three others in the room did not find it particularly funny.

Before Dwayne could reply, Nova spoke up quietly. “We didn’t tell you about that.” She said, looking between him and Marko with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. As she spoke, Kat seemed to get herself together and sat back up, eyeing the boys suspiciously. “Yeah, she’s right. We just said she was on a date with bandana boy.”

The two boys looked at each other. “You didn’t have to tell us.” Marko said quietly, his blue eyes focused on Nova. “They warn every new person in this town. We figured they would have said to you as well, especially since your friend is caught up with one of them.”

Nova opened her mouth to say something, but found that nothing would pass her lips, so she simply closed it again as she threw a glance at her friend. “Are you trying to tell us that there are vampires in this town?” Kat asked, figuring that Nova wasn’t able to ask for herself.

Neither of the boys said anything, but that was enough of an answer for both Kat and Nova. “You can’t be serious!” Kat said, laughing again.

Nova just stared at Marko, her eyes flashing with some emotion that even she didn’t recognise. Marko did not look away from her, knowing that she was trying to read his expression to see if this was a joke.

“Think about it.” Dwayne said quietly. “This town has the highest murder rate. That’s why you came here, isn’t it?” He asked.

Both girls stared at him with blank expressions, neither denying the fact.

Marko took Nova’s hand in his, turning her attention to him. She didn’t pull away, which he thought was a good sign. “You can feel it, can’t you?” He said quietly, speaking only to her. “That indescribable pull that draws you to me? That even though you barely know me, you want to be with me. That you already trust me.” Nova’s eyes widened slightly as she took in his words. He had hit the nail right on the head with that one. Not to mention that she had only just realised that his hand was cold. Not even just a little bit cold, like totally freezing.

She pulled her hand out of his, holding it to her chest. She pointedly ignored the flash of hurt in his eyes. “You can’t be saying what I think you are.” She mumbled quietly, slight fear in her eyes.

Kat looked around, slightly confused as she didn’t catch what he had said to her.

“We would never hurt you. Ever.” Marko said, holding his palms out to her. “That was something else we were going to tell you tonight. Will you please listen?” He sighed, glancing at his brother for a moment. Marko waited until she nodded before he continued. “There was a legend, or at least what we thought was one. Occasionally, and I mean like a one in a million kind of occurrence, that a vampire,” He tried to ignore the fact that she flinched at the word. “Would find their soulmate.” He paused, watching her reaction carefully.

Nova simply stared at him, except now there was no fear in her eyes, simply confusion.

“None of us expected this.” Dwayne continued, taking a turn at explaining. “We sensed you both as soon as you arrived in this town. We were drawn to you immediately.”

“Is that how you spotted us from all the way across the boardwalk?” Kat asked, frowning. She seemed to be taking this whole thing much better than her friend.

Dwayne nodded. “The pull seems to be stronger for us than it is for you. We have this…desire to be with you at all times, to protect you from everything.”

Nova continued to stare at Marko, who was thankfully keeping his distance and letting her digest everything she was hearing. If she actually thought about it, it made sense. The way she was drawn to him was not normal, almost unhealthy. She trusted him more than she should after just a few days. And then there was the fact that he was freezing and seemed to turn up only at night.

“Why are you telling us this?” Nova asked quietly, grey eyes focused on the blond next to her.

“We wanted you to know because we want you to accept us.” Marko replied softly, his blond brows furrowing as he chose his words carefully. Truthfully, he was waiting for her to blow up on him and storm out of the cave to never be seen again, but she was still here.

Nova let out a deep sigh, sinking back onto the couch. “Okay, let me get this straight.” She said, her voice louder now. “The crazy Frog brothers were actually right and you two are vampires. As in ‘actual sucking the blood of people’ vampires. Which probably means that David and Paul are too.” She paused, looking at Marko who nodded. “You are explaining this to us because we are your ‘soulmates’ and you want us to accept you.” She continued, using air quotes around the word.

Again, Marko nodded. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Nova just frowned, not saying anything for a moment. “To accept you fully, we would need to become like you, wouldn’t we?” She asked plainly. Both males were mildly surprised that she had worked it out so soon.

“That was the ultimate idea.” Dwayne said, keeping his eyes on Kat who had been quiet for a while now. “However it isn’t really a necessity. We could continue as we are now, but that would put you in danger of our kind if someone found out about you. Not to mention it would mean we would need to watch you age.” He continued.

“I really don’t want to watch you die.” Marko said softly, carefully reaching out to take Nova’s hand. When she didn’t pull away again, he half smiled.

Nova sighed, her head aching as she tried to reel in her thoughts. This was not exactly what she had planned to happen when they had started travelling, but did she want to give this up? Even now the thought of leaving him made her heart ache.

“I need time to think about this.” Nova mumbled quietly, not seeing Kat nod in agreement.

Both boys nodded. “We can give you as long as you need.” Marko said, giving her hand a slight squeeze. “Come on, let’s get you guys back.” He added, getting to his feet and pulling Nova up behind him.

Both girls were on autopilot as they were led back to the bikes and taken back to the boardwalk. Even when they had arrived back at their car they seemed a little dazed.

Marko helped Nova off of the bike, taking both of her hands in his. “Please just think it over.” He said softly. He didn’t bother asking her to not mention anything to their other friend, he trusted her enough that she wouldn’t do it.

Nova nodded, looking up at him. “I will.”

Marko smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “See you around, Nova.” He whispered before letting go of her and going back to his bike.

Nova didn’t see the goodbye of her friend and Dwayne, she simply watched as both boys rode away on the bikes.

With a sigh, she leaned back against the car, feeling it dip as Kat did the same.

“This is so fucked up.” Kat said, running her hands over her face.

“Yeah.” Nova replied.

After that they were both silent until Ashley came back, which thankfully was no longer than ten minutes. It was pretty obvious that Ashley noticed the strange atmosphere, but she didn’t question it.

No more than a few words were said on the journey home, each girl just too lost in thought. Even when they got home it was pretty quiet. Nova and Kat politely stood and listened to their younger friend tell them what had happened on her date, both smiling slightly at her giddy expression. Soon after that though, Nova and Kat excused themselves. Nova was exhausted, but she had a feeling she wouldn’t sleep straight away.

Even after she had gotten changed and climbed into bed, her mind wouldn’t silence itself long enough for her to fall asleep. But she kept at it and eventually, she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was days later when Nova and Kat decided what they wanted to do. In the six days they had been holed up in their house, they had discussed everything in as much depth as they could. They had even managed to do it in complete secrecy since Ashley had taken to disappearing early in the morning and not coming back for days at a time.

Nova wasn’t worried though, she knew where her youngest friend was. And even though she was still weirded out by the eldest Frog brother, she figured that Ashley was actually better there for now.

Both girls had taken at least two days to think it over on their own before they came together to talk about it, which seemed to have worked since they had both came to a decision relatively quick.

“I am going to do it.” Kat had told her friend firmly on the fifth day, her eyes shining with determination. It was clear that the older girl had made up her mind regardless of what Nova had been planning.

But Nova had simply smiled, pausing as she made them both dinner. “I am too.”

So on the sixth day, Nova and Kat found themselves standing in the kitchen, holding steaming cups of tea as they discussed everything for the umpteenth time.

“We really don’t have much to lose.” Kat pointed out, glancing at her friend. “It isn’t like we have a family to leave behind or anything.” This was true, for the most part.

“Our only issue is Ashley.” Nova replied, knowing that her friend was right. “We can’t just abandon her.”

Kat scoffed. “She has pretty much abandoned us as it is. She rarely comes here anymore. Since she spends most of her time with bandana boy.”

Nova sighed, but again knew her friend had a point. “Okay. I think we just have to get it over with.” She took a drink from her mug, gulping down the hot liquid and enjoying the slight burn it left as she swallowed.

“Let’s just pack out bags and go. We can leave a note telling her we are going to stay with the boys.” Nova added, glancing out of window. “The sun is going to set soon, so we have time.”

Kat nodded, tipping out the half full cup into the sink. “The sooner we get there the better. Every day is getting harder.” She mumbled, but Nova knew exactly what she meant.  
True to their word, the boys had left them alone to think everything through. Nova was half expecting them to turn up after a couple days, but they didn’t. That fact both impressed and saddened her, but it was over now. The choice had been made.

Nova wrote the note for Ashley, apologising and telling her that they were leaving. She had no idea when the redhead would be back at the house, but made sure it was on the table in plain sight. Both girls signed it, a mixture of feelings swirling between the two of them as they said goodbye to their friend and wished her the best.

An hour later, the girls were throwing their backpacks into the boot of the car. Neither girls had much in the way of belongings, they never really had enough money to spend on frivolous things that weren’t needed. Both girls simply had a few possessions that they guarded with their lives, all of which could be crammed into a single backpack. Nova, for example, had her mother’s engagement ring that she wore constantly. It was the only reminder that she had.

It was a quiet drive to the boardwalk, with both girls feeling antsy to get there and get this sorted out. Neither really had any idea what was going to happen to them that night, but quite frankly, they didn’t care. Nova trusted Marko, and she knew that she wanted to be with him. She guessed Kat was the same, judging by the fidgeting she was doing in the passenger seat.

Once they reached the boardwalk, Nova quickly parked the car in their usual spot and turned off the engine.

Nova let out a sigh, tilting her head back to look up at the sky. “Okay, its dark now. They can probably sense we are down here. Let’s just walk along the pier and let them find us.”  
Kat nodded, fingers already reaching for the door handle and stepping out.

It took literally two minutes and thirty seven seconds before Nova felt like she was being watched. They hadn’t even made it halfway along the boardwalk when Nova pulled her friend to a stop, twisting herself around to look behind her.

Nova had no idea how she knew he was there, but she did. And she was right. As soon as she turned around, her grey eyes landed on him.

Marko was standing fifteen feet behind her, watching her with a cautious expression. It was the most serious expression she had ever seen him with, and it almost made her smile.

Nova glanced over his shoulder to see Dwayne striding up behind him, dark eyes focused on Kat. Both boys looked pale, or paler than usual, which made the girls wonder if their absence had been affecting the boys worse than they were affected.

Before she realised what was happening, Nova was moving towards him, she kept her gaze on his face.

Almost as soon as she stopped in front of him, his hands were cupping her cheeks, holding her in place as she looked up at him. “If I couldn’t sense your presence, I would have guessed you had left by now.” He said quietly, closing his eyes as he leaned down to press his forehead against hers.

Nova smiled, reaching up to put her hands over his. “I’m not going anywhere.” She whispered, waiting for him to realise what she meant.

A moment later, he pulled back to look at her with wide blue eyes. “You mean it?” He asked, hardly believing that she had agreed. Over the last week he had managed to convince himself that she wouldn’t want someone like him. That she could never love a monster like he was. But here she was, agreeing to stay with him.

Nova nodded with a wide smile, thinking his reaction was completely adorable. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, claiming them in a desperate and feverish kiss. “Fuck, I missed you.” He mumbled, not being able to resist kissing her again and again.

This continued until a throat was loudly cleared behind them. Nova had to shove him off of her with a laugh, already knowing it was David who wanted their attention. “Well, that was interesting.” He said, smirking in amusement. “Now that everyone has made their decision, can we get a move on? I’m hungry.”

Nova could sense Marko grinning beside her. “We want you to see us before you change.” He said, pulling her attention back to him.

“It is your last chance to change your mind after you watch what we become.” Dwayne explained, keeping his eyes on Kat.

“You want us to watch you feed?” Kat asked, both eyebrows raised in surprise.

To the girl’s surprise, it was Paul who answered. “Hell yeah, that way you get to see what’s coming for you. Plus, they gotta be well fed so they can turn yeh later.” He grinned.

Nova looked towards Marko with an eyebrow raised, but when he stayed silent, she knew it was true. “Well, okay.” She said, not really knowing how else to agree.

“Isn’t it a little early? Like I get its dark and all, but it is only like nine thirty.” Kat pointed out, glancing up and down the busy boardwalk.

“She has a point, David. The kids on the beach won’t even be drunk yet.” Dwayne said, looking towards their leader. “Maybe we should just take them to the cave and get it over with. If they are both totally sure that they want to do it.” He looked between both girls, who held neutral expressions but made no protest to the idea.

David stayed quiet for a moment, considering their options. “Alright, fine. Get them to the cave and let them drink from the bottle. You two should have fed enough last night to top them up if they need it.” He grinned, looking between the girls. “I hope you know what you are getting in to.”

Nova just grinned, feeling an unusual spark of adrenaline course through her. “I am.” She said, her voice strong with confidence while Kat nodded along beside her.

Paul whooped, clearly excited about what was going to happen. “Sweet! Can I ride in the car with you guys?” He asked, looking between them. In all honesty, Nova thought he looked like a cute little puppy. It was hard to believe any of these guys were cold hearted killers.

“Uh, sure.” Kat replied. “Our bags are still in the boot anyway.”

Again, Paul cheered. Marko, who had moved so close to Nova he was pretty much pressed against her back, rolled his eyes. “Well at least you will be able to get them to the cave. The rest of us will take the bikes.” He said, leaning down and pressing his nose against her neck, making her shiver. He pulled back with a smug grin, making her pout.

“Well, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” He said, smirking as he looked at Nova. He planted one last kiss on her lips before he turned and followed the other two.

Soon enough, the three boys left on their bikes, leaving Nova and Kat with a grinning Paul.

“Alrighty then, let’s gooooo!” He cheered, turning and walking to the car.

It didn’t surprise either of them that he knew where they had parked. Nova guessed he could smell their belongings in the boot.

Paul hopped over the side of the car, lounging himself over the entire backseat. “You know I have wanted a go of this since we first seen you guys. This car is awesome!”

Nova threw a glance at her friend, thoroughly amused at the carefree attitude of the vampire in the back.

Even though he came across as a bit too laid back, Paul managed to direct them to the cave without prompting from either girl. As a silent thank you, Kat pushed the gas pedal to the floor as they sped along the beach, earning an excited whoop from the male.

As soon as she pulled into a space next to the three parked bikes, Paul had already climbed out of the back. He waited as the girls got their bags before he led them down the path, talking animatedly all the way about how he was determined to get a shot of driving that beast of a car down the beach. Even with the bribe of letting them ride his bike on their own.

Both girls were laughing as they reached the cave. Nova could practically sense the excitement in the air, and from the way Marko was excitedly watching her from the other side of the room, she figured out why.

Paul took the bags from both girls, putting them off to the side as Dwayne directed them over to the couch.

As soon as Nova sat down, Marko came over and plopped himself down on the arm of the couch. Nova actually thought it was pretty cute that he just wanted to be near her.

“Okay, so. Are you ready?” David asked from a…wheelchair?

Nova didn’t bother asking why he was trying to do wheelies in a wheelchair, instead she simply nodded. “It’s better to get it over with, right?” She said, with Kat humming her agreement next to her.

David grinned and nodded to Dwayne. The dark haired male reached over chair he was sitting on, grabbing what appeared to be a bottle. From what Nova could see, it was a pretty strange looking bottle. It was encrusted with jewels and she could see the red liquid swishing about inside it. Dwayne walked over to them, holding it out. He held it in the middle of them, so they could decide on their own who would go first.

Nova glanced at her friend and upon seeing her hesitance, she reached out and took the bottle from him. It was heavy, much heavier than it looked, but she put that down to the jewels that were stuck on it.

She lifted it to her nose, giving it a sniff. If she hadn’t known better, she would have guessed it was just red wine. Except for that slight metallic hint that it gave off.

She took a deep breath, glancing at Marko as she moved the bottle to her lips and tilted it up. She didn’t break eye contact with him as she let the red liquid in through her parted lips, swallowing it easily. When she lowered the bottle, she couldn’t help but lick her lips, then she passed the bottle to Kat.

Nova didn’t see Kat take a drink. She was too busy staring at the table in front of her. She had expected pain, but there was none. What there was though, was a feeling of her senses getting stronger. Every time she blinked, she could see more colours and details. After the fifth blink, she could see the dust floating around in the air.

Her hearing improved too over the few minutes she sat there. She could hear the waves of the ocean on the walls of the cave. She was even pretty sure she could hear the music of the boardwalk.

She took a deep breath, smelling things that she never even knew existed. She could pick out the individual scent of everyone in the room as well as the general mustiness of the cave that she hadn’t picked up on before.

Slowly, she blinked once more, feeling everything all at once. She looked to Marko, not surprised to see him already watching her (or to hear Paul cheering from his spot on the fountain). What she wasn’t expecting was the awed expression he was carrying.

“What?” She asked, frowning at him. She froze though, even her voice sounded different. It was smoother, but stronger.

Marko didn’t speak, instead he just held out a hand for her. She didn’t hesitate to take it, she was just confused about what was happening. She didn’t question him though has he pulled her up and began to lead her towards the back of the room and through a little hole in the wall. Soon enough, he had led her to what appeared to be a bedroom of sorts.

She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but he silenced her with a shake of his head. “Just look in the mirror.” He said, still not looking away from her.

With a frown, she walked over to the mirror and once again froze when she saw her reflection. She was almost completely transparent, but her form remained. She looked like she was healthier than she had ever been. She was still thin, but her curves were more prominent, her legs even looked more toned and longer.

She could see how glossy and healthy her long hair looked. Even when she removed it from the pony tail, it was straight and smooth, hanging down to her waist like a dark curtain.

Her skin was pale and smooth, it was like she was made of porcelain. She leaned in closer, seeing that she had no blemishes or imperfections. She still had her freckles, but even they looked smoother.

It was when she had leaned into the mirror that she noticed her eyes. Her dark grey eyes were shining, but they were slightly darker than they were before.

“You’re beautiful.” Marko said as he came up and wrapped his arms around her, moving her hair to one side and nuzzling his face into her neck.

“You don’t have a reflection.” She said, staring at where he should be in the mirror. She was still trying to wrap her head around the whole thing, it took her a while to notice that he no longer felt cold.

“It’s because you are only half. You don’t become a full vampire until you kill.” He explained, running his nose down the column of her throat.

In a second, he had turned her round and pressed her against the mirror, not hesitating to claim her lips with his. Nova responded immediately, tangling her hands in his hair as she felt his move down her back to the curve of her backside.

It was a rough kiss, almost desperate. It was the roughest he had been with her up until now, not that she minded. Eventually though, Nova pulled away, her hand moving her throat as it burned.

She looked to him with worry in her eyes, but he simply smiled. “Don’t worry, you just need to feed.” He explained, watching as she visibly relaxed. He was surprised, he hadn’t expected her to take this whole thing so well. But he was immensely proud of her.

He took her hand, bringing it to his lips. “Come on, Kat is hungry too. We need to get you some food.” He grinned.

“How do you know Kat is hungry?” She asked, letting him lead her back to the main area. The hallway was pitch black, but Nova found that she could see everything clearly.

“Oh, the boys and I can communicate.” He replied, tapping his temple as he turned back to look at her. “We will let you in on it later, when you are fed and stronger.”

Nova raised an eyebrow. They can read each other’s thoughts? Well that was fucking cool. “Do you guys have other superpowers?” She asked, only half joking.

Marko looked at her with a grin. “Some of us do. But time will tell.”

Nova scoffed. “How vague.” She laughed.

Almost as soon as they stepped into the main area of the cave, Kat was in front of Nova, grinning excitedly.

“Holy fuck, look at you!” Kat laughed, putting her hands on her friend’s shoulders.

Nova simply stared at her, seeing that her friend had went through a similar transformation. Kat’s blonde hair looked brighter and shinier and her green eyes were bright with excitement. The older girl had always been gorgeous, but now she was pure model material. She held herself with such a confidence that Nova was almost jealous, until she realised that Kat clearly thought the same of her.

“Same to you, you bitch!” Nova laughed, playfully punching her friend on the arm.

Paul and Marko laughed, both internally feeding off of the girl’s excitement. Dwayne simply smiled as he watched, though he was proud of his mate.

David on the other hand, was standing by the door as he watched with a rather impatient huff. “Come on already! Its food time!” He snapped, before disappearing through the entrance of the cave.

Nova and Kat glanced at each other, both grinning wickedly. Kat winked before she turned and made her way over to Dwayne, the two immediately wrapping their arms around each other as they left the cave.

Paul went next, cheering as he threw his hands up and jogged out.

Marko took Nova’s hand, smiling at her as he led her out of the cave. They didn’t speak; they didn’t have to. Everyone knew that this was the start of something new for everyone here. Nova was excited. It was no longer just her and Kat. And though she was still sad about Ashley, she couldn’t help but look forward to what was coming their way next.


	7. Chapter 7

As expected, Nova found herself on the back of Marko’s bike as they all headed back to the strip. This time though, it was like a totally different journey.

Nova could see colours she didn’t even know existed. She could hear things that no normal person should be able to hear. Not to mention that she could smell almost every individual human that was on the beach as they passed.

Her grip on him tightened as they rode by the bonfires, causing Marko to look over his shoulder at her. “Don’t worry, the pain will be gone soon.” He didn’t even need to shout, she could hear him clearly over the rumble of the engines.

He wasn’t wrong though. The more they drove, the stronger Nova’s throat began to burn. She was barely even paying attention to what was going on because she was so focused on the scents of the humans on the beach.

Almost as soon as the bikes stopped, both girls were off and heading to the beach. Marko grabbed Nova’s hand, pulling her to a stop as Dwayne did the same to Kat.

“Hang on.” Marko said, forcing Nova to look at him. “I know it hurts, but you need to be careful. It is late but there are still a lot of people on the beach.” He moved his hands to her cheeks. “Paul and David have gone to scout ahead. They will find something quiet. You just have to wait a little more.”

By now though, Nova was looking at him with near wild eyes. She had never felt hunger like this before in her life. It was maddening. A constant burn that could drive anyone insane. She did eventually nod though, knowing he was right and it would be better for them. It seemed Kat agreed too, since she was waiting patiently beside Dwayne.

Nova paced around to distract herself, trying to keep her mind off the pain. And when ten minutes had passed and Marko finally said that the other boys had found something good, both girls groaned in relief.

Since only the boys could communicate with each other, they had to lead the girls to the other two. The two girls were clearly on edge. Both excited and nervous about what was going to happen.

Eventually, they finally reached the other two males, who were grinning in triumph at their find. They were sitting at the bottom of a particularly high sand dune, with a rather big tree at the top.

“Alright, so this one is just for you guys. We will keep watch.” David said, smirking at the two girls who were both staring at him with a shocked expression, but it was clear to see the hunger in their eyes.

“On our own?” Nova asked, frowning. “How are we supposed to know what to do?” She added, looking between them all.

Marko laughed. “Trust me, you don’t need to worry. Just let your instinct take over and go with that.”

Nova looked at him, dark brows furrowed. “Is that really all there is too it?”

Marko nodded, moving his hands to her cheeks. “Don’t overthink it. Worrying will just slow you down.”

“If you want a bit of advice though; be seductive.” David added. “There is only two guys over the hill. One each, so it’s easy.”

Nova nodded, feeling a fierce determination to do this properly. She leaned up and kissed Marko once before she turned and followed Kat over the dune.

The two girls easily climbed it, both stopping for a moment to look over the other side.

As David had said, there were two guys sitting by a fire a few meters away from the drop. The guys were probably a little older than they were, but that wasn’t something either girl was thinking about.

Nova glanced at Kat, nodding to the one on the right, silently choosing who got which one. Kat nodded her agreement, and then both girls were sliding down the other side of the dune.

The soft thumps they made in the sand got the attention of the guys, who both turned and openly stared at the girls.

“Hey.” Nova grinned as they made their way over. “Do you mind if we join you?” She asked, not giving them much of a choice as they moved to stand near the fire. They didn’t get too close though, since they could feel the intense heat from much further away.

Nova subtly moved towards the one she had chosen, while Kat did the same to the other. They made small talk for a while, but neither girl made an effort to learn anything about the guys.

It was pretty amusing actually. It was pretty clear that both men were very interested in the girls, despite the fact that they weren’t really trying to be alluring.

After a few minutes, Nova found herself sitting on the lap of her chosen meal as he sat in the sand, pointedly ignoring the light growl coming from some nearby trees, though she did slight smirk in that direction.

The guy had tried to kiss her a few times, but Nova easily avoided it every time. No one was allowed to kiss her except Marko.

She did however, move one of her hands to his shoulder, looking up at him with her dark grey eyes. It fascinated her; it was almost like he was completely under her spell and she loved it.

She knew her and Kat were working in tandem, knowing they had to act quick so neither screamed. They had no idea how they were doing it, but they were. Both girls could sense each others movement, even before they were even made. 

It was something that was noticed immediately by the boys too. They had never seen two people working so in sync with each other. It was pretty mesmerizing to watch, seeing the girls mirror each others movement.

So when Nova moved her lips to the guys neck, she sensed Kat doing the same. Nova inhaled the scent of the man, sensing the blood running through the thick veins in his neck. She felt her face tingle, and with a quick flick of her tongue, she felt her fangs elongated for the first time. She expected it to be painful, but it was more uncomfortable. The real pain was in her throat. Her body knew she was close to feeding, but it didn't dull the ache.

With a smirk, she ran her nose along his neck, searching for the best place to bite. And when she found it, she didn’t hesitate from sinking her fangs into him. She didn't expect it, but she let out a slight moan as the man's blood filled her mouth. It was the most delicately balanced thing she had ever tasted. She was sure she could even taste the alcohol he had been drinking earlier.

The male gasped, not expecting the pain, and he tried to push her off of him, but she kept one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair, holding him in place as she leisurely drained him of his blood. He fought against her for a while, but she could feel his grip slipping and soon enough, it stopped completely.

She released him with a sigh, letting go so he fell back in the sand. Nova sat there for a moment, simply looking down at him as she relished in what she was feeling. She could feel his blood spreading through her system. Finally quenching the ache in her throat. She felt herself get stronger, and she felt an excitement she had never experienced before.

She reached forward, turning his head so she could inspect that wound she had left. Two little holes that her fangs had left, with a little trickle of blood trailing from each.

She knew there was blood running down her chin, she could feel it. She also knew her face had returned to normal, where her fangs were no longer showing.

She soon grew bored of sitting there, and pushed herself up onto her feet.

She glanced at Kat, who was standing grinning at her. It was clear that Kat was very proud of herself, and Nova understood it completely. Even from where she was standing, she could see that Kat looked stronger. Her skin had a healthy flush, though still a pale one. The blonde was looking particularly dishevelled though, it would appear that her meal had put up a little more of a fight than Nova’s.

Nova laughed, seeing the blood dripping off of her friends face too. Before they could say anything though, the boys jumped down off the top of the dune.

Marko immediately made his way over to Nova, a strange look on his face. She went to say something, but was interrupted by him roughly pressing his lips against hers. It was a rough kiss, one full of lust. When he pulled away, he looked at her with fire in his eyes. “That was the fucking hottest thing I have ever watched in my life.” He told her quietly, effectively explaining.

Nova laughed, but she was glad in a way. She could actually sense his attraction to her, through his eyes and his scent. She could literally smell his arousal.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted.

“Come on, love birds! It’s time for the rest of us to feed!” Paul hollered, causing Marko to groan at being interrupted.

Nova grinned at him, leaning up so her lips were near his ear. “Feed first, then you can have me.”

She couldn’t help but laugh again as he groaned, knowing he was just being dramatic. Once he stopped being a drama queen, he took her hand and they followed the boys.

She used her other hand to wipe the majority of the blood from her face, since it wouldn’t really be good to walk along the boardwalk sporting a blood beard.

Nova was excited, she had successfully fed with Kat and now it was time to experience it with the others.

Today had been a strange day, but neither girl regretted it, not even when their thoughts drifted back to their old lives. After all, their new lives were just getting started.


End file.
